Un Nuevo Comienzo
by Shinning Star Yumire
Summary: Spoilers del Final del Libro I. Todo empieza cuando Iroh nota mal a la joven Sato. Minific.
1. Precuela

**Legend Of Korra.**  
**Un Nuevo Comienzo.**_  
Precuela._

_.  
_**-III**

.

Lo había notado al principio, había tensión en el aire entre aquella joven mujer de cabellos negros y de buena cuna, Asami Sato y el chico que dominaba el fuego, Mako. Pudo ver que había cierta intimidad incómoda entre ellos. Algo que no andaba bien. Había cierta relación entre ellos, o al menos, la hubo.

Iroh II, podía verlo y su sexto sentido le prohibía ignorarlo. Él tenía complejo de héroe, no podía ignorar un hecho en el que él creía que podía ser de ayuda. Pero había algo en el medio, algo más importante. Una Guerra Civil de por medio. Y una bien conflictiva. Él era de los que quería seguir el sueño de su abuelo, la armonía entre aquellos que controlan los elementos de la naturaleza y los que no. Él no se podía imaginar sin sus poderes, su fuego, el amado fuego con el que se crió desde pequeño, era como respirar para él, era una parte de él y no podía perderlo, no podía concebir la posibilidad de perder aquella habilidad tan única y tan suya, tan especial que era parte de su identidad.

Por eso, se vio obligado a dejar de lado ser mediador en aquella relación hasta que el asunto por el cual había conocido a la hermosa joven y al caballero se resolviese.

.

.

**-II**

.

La oportunidad la vio una vez que se encontraron a salvo, en la isla dónde el pequeño Templo del Aire estaba echando sus raíces en aquella isla tranquila. No tardó en comprender, en notar, que el hermano menor del joven Maestro Fuego, aquél Maestro Tierra con el que compartió celda y soga, era el más sociable de los dos. Y no tardó en acercarse a él para hablar, para intentar sacar algo de información sobre la situación.

Como era lógico, su instinto acertó y Bolin habló entusiasmado, contándole sobre el cuadrado amoroso.

_-Pues mira, resulta que a Korra le gusta mi hermano, pero él está con Asami.-_ explicó Bolin tras un sorbo de soda, sentados en la escalinata de las habitaciones de los dormitorios masculinos.-_ A mí me gustaba Korra y pensé que había buena relación entre ella y yo, pero cuando ellos se besaron..._  
_-¿Mako y Korra se besaron?_  
_-Oh, sí, en medio de una discusión, yo lo vi todo.-_ dijo algo desanimado._- No es algo de lo que me sienta bien hablar de ello. Aún es un poco traumático recordar eso._  
_-¿Traumático?-_ Iroh frunció el ceño, pensando que el chico estaba siendo un poco exagerado.  
_-Oh, sí... Aún tengo pesadillas con ello.-_ suspiró siendo melodramático._- Pero lo superamos, es decir, como equipo. Ya no pensamos en eso... bueno, al menos yo no pienso más en ello..._  
_-Ajá..._  
_-En fin... resulta que... desde que le comenté eso a Asami, la relación ellos empeoró. Y han estado viviendo momentos tensos... Encima con todo esto del padre de Asami trabajando para Amon..._

La conversación no tardó en irse por otros lados, Iroh, por cortesía, se prestó a escuchar, pensando que, quizás luego de solucionar el problema de la Señorita Asami, podría pedirle al psicólogo de su familia que examine seriamente a aquél chico de carácter soñador.

.

.  
**-I**

.

La victoria sobre Amon, resultó ser amarga. El Avatar perdió el control sobre los tres elementos que conocía y con los que se había criado desde pequeña. No ayudó mucho, tampoco, el saber que Lin Beifong perdió sus Tierra-Control. El aire pesado acentuaba el atardecer y sólo la locura de Bumi pudo alivianarlo un poco. Las cosas no estaban para una gran celebración, pero prefirieron descansar, pasar la noche allí y salir en la mañana hacia la Tribu del Agua del Sur.

Como el asunto de la Guerra Civil ya estaba terminada y el tema de los poderes Korra no estaban en sus manos, prefirió hacer su movida estratégica y buscar a Asami para hablar con ella. Aquella noche decidió lar largos paseos antes de encontrarla sollozando en silencio en el patio del edificio de las mujeres del templo. Allí la vio, tal como esperó.

Suavemente, se acercó a ella y le tendió un pañuelo blanco con bordados en seda roja por su abuela. La muchacha, algo avergonzada, aceptó el gesto con una tímida sonrisa.

.

_-Debería estar prohibido hacer llorar a las mujeres._-comentó, la muchacha hizo un intento de risa.-_¿Qué es lo que te aflige, Señorita Sato?_  
_-Muchas cosas, General.-_ respondió suavemente ella, secándose las lágrimas con cuidado.-_ Pero temo que no quiero sacarle su tiempo._  
_-Oh, no se preocupe por eso, Señorita Sato.-_ sonrió él, afable.-_ Estaré aquí para escucharla y llorar con usted, si es necesario, estaré aquí toda la noche a su lado. _  
_-¿Por qué tanta amabilidad conmigo?_  
_-Me pareció haberlo dejado claro con mi comentario inicial, no me gusta ver a las mujeres llorar.-_ explicó él.-_ Además, en momentos de necesidad, creo conveniente compartir el dolor a guardárselo para uno mismo. Así que venga, sin miedo que prometo no morderla._

.

Le sonrió de manera cálida, invitándola a compartir su sufrimiento, sin imaginarse todo lo que aquello terminaría causando en ambos.


	2. Un Nuevo Comienzo

**Legend Of Korra.**  
**Un Nuevo Comienzo.**_  
._

**.**

**.**

**I**

**.**

La Guerra había terminado, Amon había sido derrotado y expuesto. Todo volvería a la normalidad paulatinamente, al menos... eso parecía. Lo único malo era que el Avatar había perdido sus poderes. Lo único malo para Asami Sato era que había perdido todo en su vida. Su padre era un fuerte partidario de la causa de Amon, la mayoría de sus posesiones habían sido embargadas para una investigación futura y certera, ya no podía estar en su propia casa porque la veía manchada de corrupción, de maldad, su novio resulta estar enamorado del Avatar, una amiga para ella.

Con tantas cosas en contra, la joven Asami Sato se sentía sofocada, atrapada en un mundo en el que se sentía solitaria. Ella se sentía una paria, sin un hogar, sin un lugar en el mundo. Y, por más fuerte que sea ella, por más temperamento y entereza que tuviese... cuando todo estaba en tu contra, tarde o temprano te ibas a romper._  
_

Así, en esas condiciones, ella salió aquella noche a respirar aire fresco y pensar sobre su futuro. Creía que era el momento indicado, el más certero para hacer una decisión. Viendo sus posibilidades, la muchacha no encontraba alguna que le pareciese que podía terminar de buena manera.

**.**

**.**

**II**

**.**

En aquél momento de debilidad, cuando el llanto acudió a ella, un príncipe vino a su rescate. Le extendió discretamente un pañuelo finamente bordado frente a sus ojos y cuando ella levantó la mirada para verlo, él le sonrió amablemente.

.

_-Debería estar prohibido hacer llorar a las mujeres._-comentó para comenzar la conversación de una manera amena y distendida. Asami no pudo evitar sonreír por aquél comentario.-_¿Qué es lo que te aflige, Señorita Sato?_  
_-Muchas cosas, General.-_ respondió ella con un hilo de voz, usando el pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas.-_ Pero temo que no quiero sacarle su tiempo._  
_-Oh, no se preocupe por eso, Señorita Sato.-_ sonrió él, siendo amable y caballero.-_ Estaré aquí para escucharla y llorar con usted, si es necesario, estaré aquí toda la noche a su lado. _  
_-¿Por qué tanta amabilidad conmigo?- _¿Por qué alguien me prestaría atención ahora? se preguntaba realmente la joven, presa de su momento de debilidad.  
_-Me pareció haberlo dejado claro con mi comentario inicial, no me gusta ver a las mujeres llorar.-_ explicó él con su tono diplomatico, no obstante, también amble y sincero.-_ Además, en momentos de necesidad, creo conveniente compartir el dolor a guardárselo para uno mismo. Así que venga, sin miedo que prometo no morderla._

.

Asami sonrió con amargura y suspiró hondamente.

.

_-No me digas que también piensas que puedo volverme en contra de Korra._-comentó ella con calma, tomando por sorpresa al General.-_ Esta bien si lo piensa, yo no lo culpo General. Hasta yo lo he pensado.  
-No, se confunde Señorita Sato._-expresó él posando suavemente una mano en su hombro, siendo ella ahora la sorprendida.-_ Nunca había visto la situación así, quizás porque la he visto con mis propios ojos siendo fiel a la causa del Avatar.  
-Usted solo lo dice por cortesía, no me conoce lo suficiente como para poder pensarlo.  
-Quizás, pero tendré mucho tiempo para hacerlo, si usted me da la oportunidad.  
-Korra no confiaba en mí al principio, o al menos lo sentía así yo. Pensaba que era porque temía que yo lastimase a Mako, pero no podía estar más equivocada..._-susurró lo último, afligida._-Pero fui ingenua, General. De haber sabido que Korra tenía sentimientos por Mako, quizás no me hubiese empezado una relación con él. Sobretodo cuando Mako mismo también tenía y tiene sentimientos por ella._  
_-Aún no estoy muy inmerso en la situación, pero por lo que pude observar en el carácter del Avatar, ella no tiende a darse cuenta de ese tipo de sentimientos.-_ comentó, hipotetizando la situación de los tres._- Además, la mayoría de los Maestros-Fuego no tienden a ser conscientes de sus emociones, porque las llevan a flor de piel y no en el interior de su pacifica mente. Nuestro Fuego tiene que ver con nuestros sentimientos, ese es el motor principal. No sólo la ira, sino la pasión y la tristeza se expresan a través de nuestro cuerpo, de nuestros movimientos con tal rapidez que pocas veces llegan a nuestras mentes como para poder racionalizarlo. Dudo mucho que alguno de ellos hayan obrado con intenciones de lastimarte._

.

Sin darse cuenta, el brazo que el General más joven de la Nación del Fuego había puesto en el hombro más cercano de la joven, pasó a cruzar toda la pequeña y delgada espalda, arrimándola más hacia el cuerpo propio del General. Quizás porque lo necesitaba o porque estaba tan metida en sus penas, que la muchacha no lo notó. Pero aquél gesto les dio intimidad y les dio oportunidad de comenzar a profundizar una relación que se veía crecer fuerte.

**.**

**.**

**III**

**.**

Al alba, la familia de Maestros-Aire, El equipo Avatar y la flota de la Nación del Fuego partieron en dirección a las Tribus de Agua del Sur. Encontrándose en Altamar, Asami buscaba la paz y soledad observando el paisaje de agua que se extendía hasta el horizonte mismo, recibiendo la brisa fresca revolverle amistosamente su cabello. No había hablado con Mako, y a penas había podido acercarse a Korra, pues intentaba evitar al primero, quien lamentablemente pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo buscando la compañía de la segunda. Nadie se fijaba en ella, o al menos así lo sentía. La conversación que mantuvo con el General Iroh le ayudó a aliviar su mente, pero no su alma. Ahora tenía más cosas en las cuales pensar y meditar con calma antes de tomar una decisión.

No muy lejos de ella, en el interior de la cabina de mando, el General desviaba de tanto en tanto su vista hacia la muchacha desdichada, buscando una manera de ayudarla a alivianar su dolor. Tal era su ensimismamiento que no notó la voz que le hablaba, hasta que le dieron un golpe en la nuca.

.

_-¡Hey! ¡Te estoy hablando!-_ bramó la voz de Lin._- Baja de tu nube._  
_-Oh, Lin ¿Cómo entraste?-_ preguntó volviendo en sí el hombre, girando a ver a la mujer mayor que él. La mujer suspiró, dándolo como causa perdida el tema por el que venía a hablarle.  
_-¿Tanto te ha encandilado Asami Sato que no puedes pensar en otra cosa?-_ dijo, un sonrojó atrapó las mejillas del General, sinti+endose descubierto. Al notarlo, Lin pareció sorprenderse_- ¿En serio? Vaya, no pensé que fuese cierto que te sientieses atraído por una chica..._  
_-¿Qu-Qué dices?-_ habló perdiendo su compostura._- No es así, no malentiendas la situación, Lin. Sólo estoy buscando su bienestar. Sabes que no me gusta ver a una mujer linda y joven mal._  
_-No lo decía en serio, pero pareces bastante sospechoso ahora.-_suspiró ella._- ¿Qué es lo que estas planeando?_

.

Iroh conocía a los hijos de los amigos de sus abuelos, mantenían una buena relación con ellos, había crecido a su alrededor, como si fuesen hermanos mayores para él. Justamente por eso, Lin podía notar que tenía ciertas intenciones, aunque desconociese en qué consistían. Olvidándose del asunto por el cuál había ido a tratar con él, se centró en el joven General.

Por toda respuesta, el hombre sonrió ampliamente, viendo como sus ideas tomaban consciencia y forma definida.

.

_-Pues ella siente que no tiene nada aquí, Lin.-_ comentó._- Hablé con ella y no parece estar bien. Temo que su situación nuble su mente y corrompa sus amistades. Además en Ciudad República la verán como la hija de una traidora, no tendrá buen recibimiento por parte de los Maestros._  
_-Ve al grano.-_ puntualizó ella. Sin borrar su sonrisa, Iroh pronunció las siguientes palabras.  
_-Quiero invitarla a pasar una temporada en la Nación del Fuego, que cambie de aire y tenga la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo._


	3. Secuela

**Legend Of Korra.**  
**Un Nuevo Comienzo.**_  
Secuela._

**.**

**.**

**I**

**.**

Faltaban dos días para llegar a la Tribu Agua del Sur y el frío ya era más que evidente. Asami y el General continuaron manteniendo conversaciones varias, siempre él comportándose atento con ella, cordial y amable. La mujer pelinegra comenzaba a sentirse en confianza en su compañía, al punto que podía expresarle tranquilamente sus pensamientos, sus temores y sus anhelos. Y no era para menos, ella se sentía sola, devastada y en pena. La perdida de su padre era demasiado significativa para ella, sobre todo porque era su único familiar, era quien la crió, era su padre, era todo para ella, lo había sido, pero la traición y el ataque de él hacia su persona, y su persona amada, significaba un golpe muy duro. Por más positiva que pudiese estar sobre el tema, sabía que iba a serle muy difícil recuperarse, volver a confiar en alguien.

Como ya se había mencionado, el saber, el darse cuenta que su novio, el chico con quien más se sentía segura y a salvo, luego de su padre, estaba en realidad enamorado del Avatar, la chica más segura de sí y con más confianza del mundo. A ojos de Asami, Korra era una amiga y estaba orgullosa de serlo, no por el título de "amiga del Avatar", sino por su fuerza, por su seguridad. Korra era única, admirable y se sentía agradecida de haberla conocido, pero no podía odiarla. No podía dejar caer su ira sobre ella, culparla de "perder" a Mako, si en un primer lugar, el susodicho no era de su pertenencia. Mako estaba en todo su derecho en enamorarse de Korra, así como ella de él. Tampoco podía culpar a Mako, pues él no parecía consciente de esos sentimientos.

La ira, la culpa iba con ella, por no darse cuenta, por no saber cómo actuar, por sentir el golpe cuando ya estaba en el suelo. Pero no había manera de materializar, de externalizar aquellos sentimientos. Ella no la encontraba.

.

_-Pareces algo ida.-_ comentó Iroh luego del almuerzo, ella esbozó una sonrisa triste, sin responderle._- ¿Has tenido un día difícil?_  
_-Todos estos últimos días lo han sido.-_ dijo sincera_.- No he podido hablar con Korra, anda silenciosa y deprimida, encerrada en su habitación. Mako sólo esta preocupado por ella, tampoco he podido encontrar momento y lugar para hablar con él. Y Bolin... me pareció verlo descompuesto._  
_-Sí, el ánimo no ha sido el mejor durante los últimos días, pero ya llegaremos a destino y las cosas mejoraran.-_ sonrió él._- Ya podrás tener la conversación que mereces tener con ambos, y seguramente, ya podrás descargar tus preocupaciones y dolores en compañía de tus amigos, verás que tu carga se hará más ligera. Hasta entonces, yo me encuentro a su disposición, señorita._

.

Asami no pudo hacer más que sonreír, aliviada de poder contar con él.

.

_-Y así lo agradezco, General.-_ comentó ella con un vago intento de sonrisa._- Su compañía y palabras durante estos últimos días han sido únicos y maravillosos._  
_-Me alegro oírlo solo deseo su bienestar, Señorita Sato.-_ pronunció haciendo una cordial reverencia._- Por cierto, aprovecho la ocasión para invitarla, sin compromisos, a visitar la Nación del Fuego._  
_-¿La Nación del Fuego?_  
_-Sí, sé que siente que no será recibida en su ciudad natal y, temo por usted, por eso le ofrezco que me acompañe a mi país, a relajarse y liberarse de sus preocupaciones hasta que Ciudad República vuelva a ser lo que era._

.

Siempre cordial, pronunció esas palabras sin intenciones de atar a la joven a una respuesta inmediata, le sonrió cálidamente y le cambió el tema de conversación. Aquella noche, Asami no pudo conciliar el sueño, pensando en la nueva puerta que se le había abierto.

**.**

**.**

**II**

**.**

**.**

La noche en la que el Avatar recuperó su control sobre el resto de los elementos, Asami se dio cuenta que la ruptura entre ella y Mako era inminente. No necesitó ver como se besaban, no necesitó estar ahí. Pero lo sintió en el aire. Lo sintió cuando los vio de nuevo, cuando vio a Korra sonriente, supo que no era solo por el milagro sucedido. No obstante, ella no dijo nada. Sonrió y abrazó a Korra como hubiese abrazo a su propia hermana.

Inconscientemente, en aquél momento, hizo su decisión. Sabía que no iba a poder verlos juntos, no estaba mentalmente preparada. Esperaba estarlo cuando aclarase su mente, pero por el momento, todo era tan confuso y doloroso para ella que, a la mañana siguiente, cuando pudo comunicarles su decisión a sus amigos, sintió como un peso de encima se alivianaba.

.

_-¿En serio? Pero... Pero... ¿Qué hay del equipo Avatar?-_ dijo un Bolin atónito. Ella sonrió suavemente.  
_-No me iré para siempre. Volveré cuando las cosas se calmen. Tengo que buscar mi lugar.-_ expresó ella. Korra asintió.  
_-Veo que ya es una decisión tomada.-_ comentó.  
_-Sí, en estos momentos, creo que es lo más inteligente que puedo hacer._  
_-Entiendo...-_ notó como la voz de ella se notaba cierto desánimo._- Sabes que siempre serás bienvenida en el Templo del Aire, siempre habrá una habitación para ti._  
_-Muchas gracias Korra.-_ asintió haciendo una reverencia suave y sutil  
_- Cualquier cosa, sabes que puedes contar conmigo._  
_-¡Y con nosotros también!-_ agregó Bolin refiriéndose a él y a un silencioso Mako. Era curioso como su ánimo iba de un extremo a otro. Ella asintió.

.

El ambiente se hizo algo tenso y pronto, Korra y Bolin buscaron excusas sin sentido alguno para dejar a la pareja a solas. Asami tardó en hablar, sobre todo cuando supo que Mako no podía enhebrar palabras concretas.

.

_-Está todo bien entre nosotros.-_ aclaró._- ... Solo necesito tiempo._  
_-Yo..._  
_-Lo sé. - Asami bajó su cabeza, pensativa.-_ Hablaremos mejor cuando vuelva.

.

Se tomaron por última vez de las manos, y se despidieron en silencio, en un abrazo flojo y burdo. Sólo cuando ella ya se marchaba, el chico de ojos afilados, pudo decirle algo concreto.

.

_-Asami... Lo siento._

**.**

**III**

**.**

**.**

Unos meses después, Asami se sentía en casa, los familiares de Iroh aceptaron de buena gana su presencia y la acogieron como una hija, casi. Lentamente, paso a paso, ella se iba sintiendo mejor, sus heridas aún no cicatrizaban, pero todo iba por buen camino. Veía y hablaba con el General joven dos o tres días, cada dos semanas, no obstante se hablaban constantemente y entre los allegados, veían y sentían que ellos dos tenían una conexión especial, única.

Su relación parecía una semilla que había germinado en circunstancias difíciles e iba evolucionando lentamente. Esa mañana, cuando Iroh volvía de una pequeña misión diplomática, ella ya lo estaba esperando en los muelles. Fue el último en bajar, pero ella no se movió de su lugar, atenta, emocionada.

Cuando lo vio bajar la nave, le pareció que la cosa iba en cámara lenta. El General fijó su vista en ella y sonrió, como si su rostro se hubiese iluminado. La esperó con los brazos abiertos, cuando vio que ella se acercaba a él. El cuerpo de ambos se fundió en un cálido y durarero abrazo, en el que parecía que no iban a soltarse nunca.

.

_-Gracias, muchas gracias.-_ susurró Asami entonces, y Iroh supo a que se refería.  
_-Todo por mi princesa.-_ comentó en voz baja, cerca de su oído, antes de besarla suavemente cerca de allí.

.

Ella le respondió con un beso en el cuello, pequeño y tímido. Iroh sintiéndose seguro, volvió a besarla, sobre la mejilla. Dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos y por el momento, sus besos fueron devueltos y dados, cada vez más cerca, hasta que sus labios se encontraron a pocos centímetros los unos de los otros. Entonces, se distanciaron, unos segundos, volviendo a verse a los ojos. El hombre mayor sonrió, con ojos brillantes y la joven se puso en puntas de pie, y lentamente sus ojos se cerraron.

Un ansiado beso, sutil, esperado, lleno de emociones se tuvo lugar en los muelles. No fue cualquier beso, fue el primero de ellos, el más esperado, el más preciado que tuvieron. El héroe vio que rescató a su princesa de la oscuridad, otorgándole una nueva oportunidad, un nuevo comienzo.

* * *

**Nota:** Con esto doy por terminado este mini fic. Quizás la escena del beso no esta bien expuesta, pero no podía escribir de las emociones tan revueltas y juntas que tenía por imaginarme la situación. Habrán más, puesto la pareja me encanta. Seguiré la linea de esta historia, dando rienda suelta a mi imaginación sobre cómo llegaron a estar juntos. Agradezco todos los reviews recibidos en estos tres días y me alegro que haya sido bien recibido. Nos leeremos pronto ;)


End file.
